historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Royal election in Poland
in 1573. Painting by Jan Matejko.]] Royal elections in Poland ( , lit. free election) was the election of individual kings, rather than of dynasties, to the Polish throne. Based on traditions dating to the very beginning of the Polish statehood, strengthened during the Piast and Jagiellon dynasties, they reached their final form in the period of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth between 1572 and 1791. The "free election" was abolished by the Constitution of May 3, 1791. Evolution as King of Poland at Wola, outside Warsaw (1669).]] at Wola, outside Warsaw (1697). Painting by Jean-Pierre Norblin de La Gourdaine.]] The tradition of electing the ruler of the country - which occurred either when there was no clear heir to the throne, or to confirm the heir's appointment - dates to the very beginning of Polish statehood. Legends survive of the 9th-century election of the legendary founder of the first Polish royal family, Piast the Wheelwright of the Piast dynasty, and of a similar election of his son, Siemowit (this would place a Polish ruler's election a century before the earliest Icelandic ones by the Althing), but sources for that time are very sparse, and it is hard to estimate to whether those elections were more than a formality. The election privilege, exercised during the gatherings known as wiec, was usually limited to the most powerful nobles (magnates) or officials, and was heavily influenced by local traditions and strength of the ruler. Those traditions diverged between different regions of Poland during the period of fragmentation of Poland. In the Duchy of Masovia, the hereditary principle dominated, whereas in the Seniorate Province, elections became increasingly important; in the other provinces both elements mixed together. By the 12th or 13th centuries, the wiec institution limited participation to high-ranking nobles and officials. The nation-wide wiec gatherings of officials in 1306 and 1310 can be seen as a precursor of the general sejm (Polish parliament). The elections re-inforced the empowerment of the electorate (the nobility), as the contender to the throne would increasingly consider issuing promises which he undertook to fulfil in the event of a successful election. Wenceslaus II of Bohemia made the first of such undertakings (the Litomyšl Privilege) in 1291. Nonetheless, for most of period of the Piast dynasty, electors customarily endorsed rulers from that dynasty in accordance with ideas of inheritance. The Piast dynasty came to an end with the death without an heir of the last of the Polish Piasts of the main line, Casimir the Great, in 1370. In a milestone for the process of the free elections, Casimir's nephew, Louis I of Hungary, became king after the sejm offered him the crown, thus creating a precedent of offering the crown to another dynasty, imitated by the sejm. Louis had no sons, and this created another dilemma for the succession of the Polish throne. In an attempt to secure the throne of Poland for his line, he gathered the nobles and sought their approval to have one of his daughters retained as the queen regnant of Poland in exchange for the Privilege of Koszyce (1374). The next election of a Polish king had occurred in 1386 with the selection of Władysław Jagiełło (Jogaila), Grand Duke of Lithuania, as the first king of Poland's second dynasty. The electors chose Władysław Jagiełło as king, and he married a daughter of Louis I, Jadwiga of Poland; but without any promise that his dynasty would continue on the throne - he would need to issue more privileges to the nobility to secure the guarantee that upon his death, one of his sons would inherit. The royal council chose the candidates, and the delegates of nobility and towns confirmed them during the sejm. The principle of election continued in effect throughout the nearly two centuries of the Jagiellon Dynasty, although just as in Piast times, it actually amounted to mere confirmation of the incoming heir. One could describe the monarchy of Poland at that time as "the hereditary monarchy with an elective legislature." A major reason for that was the desire on the part of Polish nobility to retain the Polish-Lithuanian union, and the Jagiellon dynasty were the hereditary rulers of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. Nonetheless, the pretense of having a choice through elections remained important for the nobility, and when in 1530 Sigismund I the Old attempted to secure the hereditary throne for his 10-year old son, this provoked a political crisis, and the Polish parliament, the sejm, ruled that a new king could be chosen during the life of his predecessor (this issue became known in the Polish politics as the vivente rege). In 1572 Poland's Jagiellon dynasty became extinct upon the death, without a successor, of King Zygmunt II August. During the ensuing interregnum, anxiety for the safety of the Commonwealth eventually led to agreements among the political classes that, pending election of a new king, the Roman Catholic Primate of Poland would exercise supreme authority, acting as interrex (from the Latin); and that special "hooded" confederations (Polish: konfederacje kapturowe - named after the hoods traditionally worn by their members) of nobility would assume power in each the country's regions. Most importantly, however, the Poles decided that they would choose the next king by election, and they finally established the terms of such election at a convocation sejm (sejm konwokacyjny) in 1573. On the initiative of southern-Polish nobles, supported by the future Great Crown Chancellor and hetman Jan Zamoyski, all male szlachta (nobles) who assembled for the purpose would become electors. Any Catholic nobleman could stand for election, through in practice only rich and powerful members of foreign dynasties or Commonwealth magnates stood a serious chance for consideration. With the election of the first king of the "free election" period, the elections assumed their final form which would remain stable for the next two centuries. Particularly in the late 17th and 18th centuries, the political instability wrought by the elections led numerous political writers to suggest major changes to the system; most notably, to restrict the elections to Polish candidates only (this became known as the "election of a Piast"). None of those reform projects came into force, however. The Constitution of May 3, 1791 eliminated the practice of electing individuals to the monarchy. Procedure Three special sejms handled the process of the royal election in the interregnum period. Those were: * Convocation sejm (Sejm konwokacyjny). This Sejm was called upon a death or abdication of a king by the Primate of Poland. The deputies would focus on establishing the dates and any special rules for the election (in particular, preparation of pacta conventa, bills of privileges to be sworn by the king), and screening the candidates. This sejm was to last two weeks. * Election sejm (Sejm elekcyjny), during which the nobility voted for the candidate to the throne. This sejm was open to all members of the nobility who desired to attend it, and as such they often gathered much larger number of attendees than the regular sejms. The exact numbers of attendees have never been recorded, and are estimated to vary from 10,000 to over 100,000; the usual numbers tended to be towards the lower end of the scale, around 10,000-15,000. Subsequently the voting could last days (in 1573 it was recorded that it took four days). The entire sejm was to last six weeks. To handle the increased numbers, those Sejms would be held in Wola, then a village nearby Warsaw. Royal candidates themselves would be barred from attending this sejm, but were allowed to send representatives. Attending nobles would have discussed their preferences before attending the election sejm, during local sejmiks sessions, but often matters came to a heated debate that would last days, and on occasions, led to fights and battles. Norman Davies notes that "in 1764, when only thirteen electors were killed, it was said that the Election was unusually quiet." * Coronation sejm (Sejm koronacyjny). This sejm was held in Kraków, where the coronation ceremony was traditionally held by the Primate, who relinquished his powers to the chosen king. This sejm was to last two weeks. During the coronation sejm, the king-elect undertook various ceremonies and formalities, such as swearing an oath to uphold the pacta conventa and Henrician Articles. The coronation itself would take place in the Wawel Cathedral. The two exceptions were the Warsaw coronations of Stanisław Leszczyński and Stanisław August Poniatowski, both of which took place in Warsaw. Influence The elections played a major role in curtailing the power of the monarch, and thus were a significant factor in preventing the rise of an absolute monarchy (and thus, a strong executive) in the Commonwealth. Most tellingly, one of the provisions of the pacta conventa included the right of revolution (rokosz) for the nobility, if they deemed that the king is not adhering to the laws of the state. While seemingly introducing a very democratic procedure, in practice the free elections contributed to the inefficiency of the Commonwealth's government. The elections, open to all nobility, meant that magnates, who could exert significant control on the masses of poorer nobility, could exert much influence over the elections. The elections also encouraged foreign dynasties' meddling in Polish internal politics. On several occasions, where the magnates could not come to an agreement, two candidates would proclaim themselves the king and civil wars erupted (most notably, the War of the Polish Succession of 1733–1738, and the War of the Polish Succession of 1587–1588, with smaller scale conflicts in 1576 and 1697). By the last years of the Commonwealth, the royal elections grew to be seen as a source of conflicts and instability; Lerski describes them as having "became a symbol of anarchy". List of elections In the period of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth through Holy Polish Empire, 10 elections (composed of the convocation, election and coronation sejms) were held in Poland, resulting in the elevation of 11 kings. See also * Golden Liberty * Polish-Lithuanian royal election, 1573 * Electio Viritim Monument in Warsaw Notes Juliusz Bardach, Boguslaw Lesnodorski, and Michal Pietrzak, Historia panstwa i prawa polskiego (Warsaw: Paristwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, 1987), p.102-103 Juliusz Bardach, Boguslaw Lesnodorski, and Michal Pietrzak, Historia panstwa i prawa polskiego (Warsaw: Paristwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, 1987), p.215-215 Juliusz Bardach, Boguslaw Lesnodorski, and Michal Pietrzak, Historia panstwa i prawa polskiego (Warsaw: Paristwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, 1987), p.62-63 Juliusz Bardach, Boguslaw Lesnodorski, and Michal Pietrzak, Historia panstwa i prawa polskiego (Warsaw: Paristwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, 1987), p.63-64 Corwin, Edward Henry Lewinski (1917) The political History of Poland Polish Book Importing Company, New York, page 193, }} External links * Sebastian Adamkiewicz Skąd się wzięła elekcja viritim? * Wolne elekcje Category:Royal elections in Poland Category:History of Poland (1569–1795) Category:Monarchy ! Category:Sejm de:Freie Wahl (Königreich Polen)